Nestor's in Love
by spicebutterfly
Summary: Nestor falls in love with the King's daughter then when he first sees her, he blushes. The second time I wrote the World of Quest fanfiction. Oh, I did the third season on Wattpad, which makes me have to revive the show again. I request DHX, help them bringing World of Quest back. My childhood. Gee, the quest never ends. Nestor and Amelia together pairings.


**Today...I decided that I want to do a fanfiction, a cartoon. The World of Quest fanfiction, I'm not actually a fan of it.**

 **Hey everyone. It's been a looong hiatus since I've been on Wattpad but now today I am here to create a new story for a little while and...in case you didn't know...I haven't been on FanFiction that much anymore, I just move on from it but it's nice for me to come back for a little while.**

 **When Nestor had fallen in love with the King's daughter who is a princess named Amelia, the princess of Imortalia to Odyssia who is a sweet and tender.**

"Oh my gosh." The princess said. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Nestor said. "I was unconscious, then it hit me."

"So then come to then."

"Oh. You look beautiful."

"Thanks. My name is Princess Amelia. Heir Throne of Imortalia."

The princess looks at the boy tenderly with soft eyes.

"My name's Prince Nestor."

"Nice to meet you, Nestor.

Princess Amelia, who has blue eyes, had long blonde hair, who wears a blue long dress.

"Nice to meet you too, Amelia." stammering Nestor as he fainted because he has a crush on her.

Amelia giggled by covering her mouth while giggling.

"You're so cute, how about if we just walk and talk."

Nestor and Amelia begin to walk and talk.

"Say... do you live far away from Odyssia?"

"Um...no. I live far away from the place called Imortalian where my abusive mother has abused me."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, my mother. She lived in a castle where my dad was... when I was born, my father, the King. He had to protect me."

"Hey everyone, I would like you all to meet my friend, Princess Amelia," Nestor said. "Amelia. This is Graer, Gatling and Quest."

"Hi guys. Nice to meet you!" Amelia said. "I am the Princess of Imortalia."

"Nice to meet you too," Graer said. "It looks like you got yourself a girlfriend."

"Yeah. That's why I brought her here to meet you."

"Well I see, you two got a girlfriend. The runt and the princess."

"The runt?"

Nestor and Amelia had started their first kiss during their date but then it was all romantic.

"Nestor, can I ask you something?" Amelia asked. "Can I...uh...join the quest with them?"

"Of course you can, Amelia. You are welcome to join them." Nestor said. "You are a princess."

"Yeah sure. But who's gonna protect me?"

"Uh... I guess Quest will protect you. I will protect you too." Nestor said. "Because I decided to end the quest. I found my parents to free them."

"You had ended the quest? Are you sure about this?" She asked. "Your mother had banished him?"

"Yeah, she sure did was a long time ago as an infant."

"You saved your parents?" Amelia asked. "Where were they?"

"They were in captured in prison. By Lord Spite, to the find the sword, until we got there, we made it."

"Is that true?!" Amelia gasped. "How is even that possible, like the hero?"

"Quest had helped me looking for my parents but then I found them, the guide map Way showed us."

"Way? Who's way?"

"The dagger who is a map."

"Oh. Way!" Amelia said, chuckling. "I see. But you are a prince after all. And don't let that Quest annoy you by calling you a runt."

"I won't even listen to what he says."

"Well. Just ignore it, maybe he'll stop."

"Anyway. How about if Quest protects the princess after you join the Quest mentor?"

"Um, sounds nice. I already asked you that I want to join the quest." Amelia said. "Will you protect me from mother abusing me?"

"I will. As long she stays away from you, but you're the king's daughter and the princess' father." Nestor said. "It's because you're beautiful and an innocent girl."

"I am." Amelia said. "And I wanted to thank you for letting me become one, Nestor. You're so kind."

"No problem, Amelia. You're kind and sweet princess than the other one." Nestor said. "I want to spend my day with you, spend more time with you."

"Will Graer protect me, guide me. Or Quest ask me or trust me to do something? For him?"

"Of course, but he will save you from falling, being in danger."

"Being the only girl will help me become a queen."

"Being the only guy in the world, will help me to becoming a king."

"And also, we both know is what we have and we will become a royal family together." Both said and added, then chuckled.

"I'm glad to be here on my own, travelling by myself."

"I'm glad to be here too, you know. And the best part is, I love you Amelia."

"I love you too, Nestor. More than anything."

Amelia gave Nestor a big kiss on the cheek. Which made his face blush.

"Thought of anything?"

"More than like it. Now let's go back to where we on travelling."

Nestor and Amelia smiled until their face grew closer.

World of Quest (c) Jason T. Kruse. Shattersoul Productions, DHX Media, Teletoon

 **I added Brittney Irvin the voice of Princess Amelia the Heir in Imortalia. This is the episode where Anna Maht didn't appear. I decided to add the episode from World of Quest season 3.**


End file.
